Sleighing in the snow
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Rukia et Renji reviennent sur Terre après deux ans, la bande aux pouvoirs surnaturels les emmènent à la patinoire pour leurs retrouvailles. Contre toute attente, c'est Renji qui se montre le maladroit et finit par être à la traîne. Heureusement pour lui, Rukia est là pour le guider et peut-être même plus. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et j'espère avoir respecté un minimum leur caractère et histoire. Montrez-vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser un review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

Rukia ne tenait plus en place. Elle trépignait, sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, jouait avec ses mains tout en regardant partout autour d'elle, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le Senkaimon. Elle voulait désespéramment qu'il soit ouvert, malheureusement, ce dernier semblait contre elle et ouvrait ses portes à une lenteur qu'elle trouvait aberrante. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi lent et elle ne se retenait pas de pester contre l'objet inanimé. Il était rare que la noble perde patiente si rapidement, cependant aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. En effet, après deux ans, la belle brune allait à nouveau fouler de ses pieds la ville de Karakura ainsi que revoir ses amis. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit à cette journée de repos, la guerre contre les Quincy ayant ravagé la Soul Society. Même après deux ans de travail acharné, ils étaient encore très loin d'avoir fini, alors s'absenter maintenant, même si c'était le temps d'une journée n'était pas possible. Par ailleurs, il ne fallait pas oublier que Rukia avait perdu son capitaine lors de la dernière guerre, la dixième division se retrouvait sans capitaine et maintenant, tout reposait sur ses épaules de vice-capitaine. Malgré tout, le capitaine commandant, Kyoraku Shunsui lui avait ordonné de prendre cette journée qu'elle méritait tant lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de la première division. Renji était lui aussi du voyage, en effet, Kyoraku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, avec un sourire éloquent dessiné sur son visage, de dire à la brunette qu'elle pouvait aussi emmener son ami d'enfance si elle le souhaitait.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, tout le monde à la Soul Society savait que la jeune femme était amoureuse de Renji. Enfin, cela devait être un secret pour la seule personne réellement concernée. En effet, le Shinigami aux cheveux couleur sang ne remarquait pas l'amour que la noble lui portait. Rukia ne savait plus exactement à quel moment était tombée amoureuse de lui, cependant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait compris pendant la dernière guerre. La guerre sanguinaire millénaire était à présent le nom qu'elle portait et rien qu'à cette pensée, la sœur adoptive de Byakya en frissonna d'horreur. Cette guerre avait été si sanguinolente qu'elle avait marqué à jamais les esprits des habitants de la Soul Society, qu'ils soient du Rukongai ou du Sereitei. Le Gottai treize avait eu de nombreuses pertes durant cette guerre leur capitaine commandant Yamato, le vice-capitaine de la première division Sasakibe, la capitaine de la quatrième division Unohana, son bien aimé capitaine Ukitake et tous les autres qu'elle ne pourrait nommer. Elle avait eu peur de perdre Renji, comme elle avait failli perdre son grand frère. Cette peur avait laissé libre court à ses sentiments envers le tatoué et à présent, même deux ans après, elle ne pouvait les refréner, même si elle en mourrait parfois d'envie. Le capitaine de la sixième division n'était qu'un aveugle qui n'était pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux et cela avait le don de pousser Rukia à bout.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et la brunette aux pupilles violettes sursauta en sentant la présence de Renji à côté d'elle. Elle avait été si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas senti son riatsu. La noble poussa un léger soupir, pour évacuer toutes les mauvaises pensées, avant de sourire, ayant hâte de revoir tous ses amis. Sans un mot, les deux vice-capitaines sautèrent dans le Senkaimon et se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la Terre et plus précisément, Karakura. Le rythme de leur course était très soutenu et le trajet se passa dans un silence seulement coupé par leurs pas et leur respiration. Ce n'était pas que les deux amis n'avaient rien à se dire, au contraire, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ils mangeaient au moins une fois par jour tous les deux, sans jamais se lasser de la présence de l'autre. Rukia avait même fini par croire qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, cependant, malgré toutes les insinuations qu'elle avait pu faire, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Dire que la brunette était sur le point d'abandonner ne serait que la pure vérité, elle courrait après lui depuis plus d'un an à présent et ce, sans jamais rien avoir en retour. La noble ne se serait jamais cru aussi patiente et timide, mais apparemment, quand il ne venait à l'amour, tout était différent. Rukia grogna très légèrement, s'en voulant de penser à cela maintenant, alors qu'elle allait, dans quelques minutes seulement, revoir ceux qui l'avait sauvé en bien des manières. En effet, Ichigo, Inoue, Sado et Ishida avaient été comme une nouvelle bouffée d'air dans sa vie et elle ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier pour cela.

La porte du Senkaimon s'ouvrit de l'autre côté et rapidement, les deux compères purent observer le ciel gris de Karakura. Sans ralentir le rythme, Rukia et Renji sortirent du Senkaimon et atterrir dans le ciel nuageux de la ville japonaise. Un éblouissant sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se sentait prêt à pleurer, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de verser des larmes aussi facilement, cependant, elle était tellement contente. Les nuages au-dessus d'eux étaient chargés de pluie et vue le froid glacial qui s'était abattu sur Karakura, la pluie se transformerait sans problème en neige. En voyant qu'une couche blanche recouvrait déjà la ville, le sourire qui étirait déjà ses lèvres s'agrandit, elle adorait la neige et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en revoir après autant de temps. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle voudrait que la seule saison qui existe sur la Terre soit l'hiver. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, la petite noble fit un mouvement en avant, prêt à utiliser le shunpo pour rejoindre la clinique des Kurosaki. Malheureusement, une prise ferme se fit ressentir sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Les sourcils froncés, un regard noir et une moue boudeuse sur son visage, Rukia se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des humains, allons d'abord chercher nos gigais, non ? »**

L'humeur de la sœur adoptive de Buyakuya changea du tout au tout et un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle souriait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux joues et malheureusement pour elle, la journée ne faisait que de commencer. Il était rare que Renji prenne le risque de la contrarié ou de remettre en question son jugement. Il avait toujours été du genre à la soutenir quoiqu'elle fasse et ce, même s'il n'approuvait pas. Pour qu'il l'interrompe et lui dévoile le fond de sa pensée, c'était qu'il était réellement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait et cela fut suffisant pour la convaincre à son tour. En un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça à ce que venait de lui dire le tatoué et tous les deux partirent en un shunpo en direction de la boutique de Urahara.

Rukia grogna et pesta, avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme une enfant qui boudait et son comportement fit glousser le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard noir. La brunette était désespérée ils n'avaient qu'une journée devant pour renouer avec leurs amis et cet égoïste et perfide Urahara les avait retenu pendant plus d'une heure pour récupérer deux gigais. À présent, la matinée était presque totalement écoulée. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qui aurait pu être réglé en quelques minutes seulement et le fait que cela ait pris autant de temps agaçait la jeune femme au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas voulu manquer de respect au génie de la Soul Society donc elle n'avait rien dit et avait patienté du mieux qu'elle avait pu. C'était Yoruichi, l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division et des services d'espionnage qui les avait sauvé et ce, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, les deux amis originaires du Rukongai marchaient en direction de la clinique des Kurosaki.

Naturellement, Renji engagea la conversation et le trajet parut presque court à jeune Kuchiki tant elle était engagée dans cette dernière. En effet, ils parlaient des réparations qui s'effectuaient encore dans le Sereitei et qui avait tout juste commencer dans le Rukongai. Tous les deux ressentaient le besoin de changer les choses, comprenant qu'ils manquaient à leur mission de Shinigami en ne protégeant pas les âmes qui s'y trouvaient. Au point où la quatrième division n'avait même pas réussi à enregistrer le nombre de blessés ou de victimes dans le Rukongai. Les deux amis d'enfance en avaient honte et espéraient pouvoir trouver une solution et faire bouger les choses le plus rapidement possible pour le bien des habitants du Rukongai. Ils étaient si passionnés par ce sujet qu'ils faillirent passer devant la clinique sans le voir, heureusement, les cris qui sortaient de la maison toujours aussi animée les avaient fait revenir à la réalité. Se souriant, ils reculèrent de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée.

Une bouffée de chaleur accéléra la respiration de la noble et elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était anxieuse à l'idée de revoir celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami et presque comme son frère. Ichigo avait été le point de départ du renouveau qui lui avait permis de s'épanouir et elle n'osait imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Elle leva sa main et ferma son poing, prête à toquer contre la porte, cependant, elle ne put le faire, prise de doutes. Et s'il avait changé ? Elle savait que deux ans dans le monde des humains avaient un grand impact sur leur vie. Il avait donc changé, elle pouvait rien y faire contre cela, néanmoins, avait-il beaucoup changé ? Pourraient-ils encore s'entendre ? Rukia savait qu'ils osaient le ton à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, pour autant, ils se comprenaient et partageaient une relation qu'elle avait rarement vécu. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, son poing commença à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle en était incapable.

Soudain, elle sentit un corps se coller contre son dos, un souffle chaud contre son cou et une forte main lui saisir son poing, le décoinçant avant de croiser ses longs doigts avec les siens. Le rouge prit possession de tout le visage de la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce que venait de faire Renji. Le tatoué prit le contrôle du bras et de la main de la vice-capitaine de la treizième division et cognant trois coups contre la porte d'entrée, s'annonçant ainsi aux habitants.

Cependant, ce ne fut que le silence qui leur répondit. Doucement, le Shinigami aux cheveux retenus par un bandana blanc lâcha la main de Rukia, puis il se recula d'un pas. Instantanément, la chaleur que lui procurait le jeune homme disparut et la petite Kuchiki sentit un froid glacial s'introduire en elle. Elle commença alors légèrement à trembler contre son gré et sans savoir quelle était réellement la cause de ce changement qui s'était opéré en elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de jais resserra ses bras contre son torse dans le but de conserver un minimum de chaleur. Jamais elle n'avait été atteinte par le froid jusque lors, son âme ne ressentant ni faim, soif ou froid, néanmoins, peut-être que ce n'était pas son corps ou son âme qui avaient froid, mais simplement son cœur. Perdant patience et se sentant mal à l'aise, Rukia leva à nouveau le poing pour toquer quand une voix s'éleva dans la maison et lui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se tourna vers Renji pour savoir si elle n'était pas folle et si lui aussi avait entendu cette invitation à entrer. Il haussa simplement les épaules et la vice-capitaine comprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et passa le seuil de la porte pour atterrir dans la pièce à vivre.

Absolument rien n'avait changé durant ces deux dernières années et elle fut étonnée de voir que tout était à la même place. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'installa dans son cœur et le temps de quelques secondes elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, dans cette maison, avec la famille Kurosaki. Elle devait avouer que cela lui manquait quelque peu, malgré tout, elle savait qu'un jour, elle aurait tout le loisir de passer du temps avec les membres de la famille de Ichigo, lorsqu'ils auront passé les portes de la Soul Society. Rapidement, ses yeux tombèrent sur le salon. En effet, elle pouvait voir une tête orange, deux noirs et une châtain dépasser du canapé. Toutes ces têtes lui tournaient le dos, pour autant, il était assez simple de deviner qui était qui. Seul Ichigo avait les cheveux orange, seule Yuzu les avait châtain et le choix entre ceux, longs et attachés en une tresse de Karin et d'autres courts et en pagailles de Isshin était facile à faire. Pour la première fois depuis que Rukia connaissait le Shinigami remplaçant et cela faisait plus de quatre ans maintenant, jamais elle ne l'avait vu partagé un tel moment en famille. Tous les cinq jouaient à un jeu vidéo, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à la télévision et les rires ainsi que les cris de peur et d'indignation se mélangeaient avec les bruitages du jeu. Toute la famille Kurosaki rayonnait et elle pouvait le sentir même sans voir leur visage et elle se sentait heureuse pour eux.

Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils étaient enfin heureux c'était parce que la Soul Society interférait plus dans leur vie. Pendant de longues années les Shinigamis s'étaient reposés sur Ichigo et leurs amis à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un problème. L'humain aux cheveux orange avait même perdu ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir vaincre Aizen et avait failli mourir pendant la dernière grande guerre. La noble espérait qu'à présent Ichigo vivait comme il l'entendait, profitait tous les jours de ce que le monde lui offrait, souriait, riait, pleurait et grognait. Elle ne souhaitait rien de plus pour celui qu'elle aimait et respectait tant. Elle lança un discret regard à Renji et elle pouvait le voir sourire discrètement. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, cependant, la Shinigami aux pupilles violettes savait que lui aussi était heureux d'assister à cette scène pour le moins touchante.

 **«** **Yuzu, dépêche-toi de donner le coup final !** S'écria Karin, passionnée, levant sa main droit en l'air, semblant montrer quelque chose sur l'écran. **Yuzu je te préviens c'est notre seule chance, tu la foires pas.**

 **-** **Mais attends, il faut que tu m'aides !** Contre attaqua la plus jeune totalement paniquée. **Nan mais je ne vais jamais y arriver !**

 **-** **Ok j** **'** **t'aide** , intervint l'aîné calmement. **Je te monte sur mes épaules et tu sautes** **dessus, t'utilise** **s** **ton bonus et le tour est joué.**

 **-** **Et moi alors, Karin ma chérie, il faut que tu me sauves je suis dans la bulle !** Hurla Isshin, sa voix montant dans les aiguës et même si Rukia essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'écran, tout n'était que du charabia.

 **-Tu es très bien dans ta bulle, tu n'es qu'un boulet ! »**

Le commentaire de la footballeuse fit doucement glousser la petite sœur de Byakuya. D'ailleurs, ce fut son rire qui attira l'attention de la petite famille. Quatre pairs d'iris se tournèrent vers elle et l'observaient avec ahurissement. Avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ?

Soudain, les deux adolescentes se levèrent du canapé et s'approchèrent rapidement des nouveaux arrivants. Yuzu était la plus rapide des deux, cependant, même Karin semblait montrer un certain entrain à l'idée de les revoir. La Shinigami n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux elles avaient tellement grandi. Elles n'étaient plus les jeunes filles qu'elle avait connu et à présent, elles étaient de belles adolescentes. Leur visage était plus mûr et moins arrondi, leurs cheveux étaient à toutes les deux plus longs, la longue tresse de Karin en était la preuve et ceux de Yuzu tombaient dans le creux de ses reins. Elles étaient magnifiques, elles devaient faire des jalouses, faire rêver les garçons, mais surtout provoquer de pures crises cardiaques à Ichigo. Protecteur comme il était, il serait capable de les enfermer jusqu'à leur trente ans dans leur chambre pour jamais un garçon ne les touche. À cet instant, Rukia comprit à quel point beaucoup de choses changeaient en deux ans. Elle serra la plus jeune dans une longue étreinte, elle embrassa la brune sur les deux joues avant que son regard tombe sur son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme ne put retenir son sourire ou les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle était si contente. Sans se retenir, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte durant laquelle elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Lentement, ils se détachèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de se jauger du regard, tentant de remarquer ce qui avait bien pu changer chez l'autre. Ichigo était toujours aussi grand et aussi musclé, pour autant, son visage s'était adouci et ses cheveux étaient moins en désordre. Par ailleurs et ce fut ce qui marqua le plus Rukia il semblait heureux. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses pupilles brillaient de mille feux. Un sentiment de fierté l'a parcouru toute entière.

 **«** **Tu t'es enfin acheté une conduite, Ichigo ?** Commenta la brunette en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, hautaine.

 **-T** **oujours pas de soupe dans ton régime alimentaire, Rukia ?** Contre attaqua-t-il en appuyant à son tour sur le prénom de celle qui lui avait donné ses pouvoirs.

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de glousser d'un même mouvement. Ils n'avaient jamais été du genre à exprimer avec des mots ce qu'ils ressentaient et même s'ils n'avaient pas clairement dit à l'autre qu'il lui avait manqué, ce genre de pique montrait tout le contraire. Ichigo et Renji se sourirent en signe de salutations et Isshin, comme à son habitude, ruina le moment en criant et pleurant sur le fait qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux manqués. Il les prit dans ses bras, manquant de les étouffer et rendant tous les présents de la pièce mal à l'aise. Finalement, le Shinigami remplaçant les sauva en prenant la parole :

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?**

 **-Dis que t'es pas content de nous voir aussi !** S'exclama Rukia en prenant une mine offusquée.

 **-** **On a enfin eu un jour de repos depuis la guerre contre les Quincy, on en a donc profité pour vous rendre visite** , expliqua rapidement le tatoué coupant court aux revendications de son amie d'enfance.

 **-** **Vous êtes certains que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour reconstruire la Soul Society, cela serait plus rapide si on vous donnait un coup de main** , proposa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme et la brunette ne put que sourire en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas changé de ce côté là il avait toujours le cœur sur la main.

 **-** **Je te le répète Ichigo, nous ne voulons pas de ton aide, tu as déjà bien trop donné pour un monde qui n'est pas le tien, laisse-nous faire notre travail à présent et profite de ta vie d'humain** , le rassura la noble en souriant sincèrement et Renji, à ses côtés, hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires.

 **-** **Ok, ok, je n'insiste pas. »**

Le Shinigami remplaçant abandonna le combat en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défaite. Puis, il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau familial avant de saisir fermement son manteau. Rukia se doutait qu'il faisait cela pour que les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne puisse pas voir la déception sur son visage il aurait adoré les aider. Ichigo était comme cela, il était bon et généreux, faisant passer ses amis et leurs intérêts avant lui et ses propres intérêts, malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, la noble ne céderait pas. Il devait à présent vivre comme un humain, il aurait tout le temps à sa disposition pour s'occuper des problèmes de la Soul Society quand il l'aura, à son tour, rejoint.

 **« Quelle est la destination ?**

 **-** **On pensait aller chercher toute la bande chez eux et après se promener en ville** , exposa la sœur adoptive de Byakuya et Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **-** **Tu as besoin d'argent ?** Questionna Isshin en commençant déjà à sortir son porte-feuille de sa poche, tandis que Karin et Yuzu retournaient s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **-** **Normalement non, je dois avoir assez** , répondit l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki en regardant dans son propre porte-feuille.

 **-** **Prends tout de même quelque chose, si jamais tu dois payer pour Orihime-chan et les deux Shinigamis égarés** , insista le brun en tendant un billet à son fils tout en lançant un regard entendu à Renji et Rukia.

 **-Merci. On est parti, si jamais on veut profiter convenablement de cette journée. »**

Le roux, la brunette et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang partirent de la maison après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au reste de la famille Kurosaki. Les trois amis discutèrent activement durant le trajet, tentant de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde et de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur deux ans d'absence. Cependant, la petite Kuchiki n'arrivait pas à être pleinement intéressée par la discussion des deux garçons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever les propos de Isshin de son esprit. Elle n'était pas folle, il avait appelé Inoue « Orihime-chan » et cela cachait quelque chose. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux ? Elle se souvenait d'eux comme de bons amis, un Ichigo, comme à son habitude très protecteur et une Inoue très douce et quelque peu timide. Jusque là, rien de très surprenant. Rukia mourait d'envie de lui demander plus de précision sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec la beauté auburn, malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien apprendre si elle l'affrontait directement. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de prendre sur elle et d'attendre comment les deux jeunes adultes réagiraient en se voyant.

Celui qui habitait le plus près de la famille Kurosaki était Sado, plus connu sous le surnom de « Chad ». Rukia n'avait jamais été proche de lui, le jeune homme n'étant généralement pas très enclin à la conversation ou à la confidence. Néanmoins, il avait toujours répondu à l'appel lorsque, elle ou n'importe quelle autre personne de la bande avait eu besoin de son aide. Ichigo était le genre de protecteur bruyant, Sado était un protecteur silencieux. La jeune femme aux prunelles violettes fut heureuse de le voir sortir de son petit appartement, un chaud manteau sur les épaules, une écharpe entourant son cou et un bonnet noir couvrant sa tête et ses cheveux châtains foncés qu'elle savait indisciplinés. Un fin sourire s'était étiré sur les lèvres rêches du mexicain, comme un écho à celui que possédait la noble. Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras, puis serra la main de Renji avant qu'ils partagent une légère étreinte. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, cela ne dérangea pas pour autant l'un d'entre eux, tout le monde connaissant le tempérament de leur ami. Durant le trajet, les deux dieux de la mort prirent des nouvelles de Sado et il en fit de même. Ils savaient que Ichigo faisait des études de médecines pour reprendre la clinique de son père, ce qui ne les avait pas réellement étonnés. Cependant, savoir que le métissé s'adonnait à la boxe et voulait en faire son métier était plus surprenant. Ils avaient toujours pensé qu'il était très mal à l'aise à cause de sa force et de sa carrure et qu'il ferait tout pour la cacher, dans le futur, apparemment, ils avaient eu tort. Pour l'une des seules fois de sa vie, la brunette était heureuse de s'être trompée.

Rapidement, les quatre amis arrivèrent devant la maison de Inoue. Lorsque Ichigo sonna et que la belle ouvrit la porte, Rukia put voir qu'elle était déjà couverte et prêt à affronter le froid hivernal de Karakura. Le roux l'avait-elle prévenue qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble ? L'orpheline ne sembla pas les avoir remarqué, sinon elle n'aurait pas osé faire la chose suivante. En effet, à la seconde même où elle l'avait aperçu, le doux visage de la jeune femme s'était illuminé et elle avait embrassé à pleine bouche le Shinigami remplaçant, qui avait semblé répondre au baiser avec joie. Les deux amis d'enfance s'étaient regardés, étonnés, tandis que Shado n'avait pas sourcillé, ce qui insinuait qu'il était au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux opposés du groupe. Depuis combien de temps leur histoire durait-elle ? La petite sœur de Byakuya n'avait rien vu venir et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Inoue et Ichigo finiraient ensemble. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-elle aimé avant qu'il ne se rende compte ? Des centaines de questions fusaient dans l'esprit de la Shinigami et elle avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la soigneuse pour lui les lui poser.

Soudain, la princesse sembla les remarquer. Elle rougit fortement et tenta de cacher son visage à l'aide de ses petites mains. Ichigo gloussa, Inoue donna une légère claque contre son épaule, ce qui eut comme résultat d'augmenter son rire et accessoirement celui de ses amis. La joie prenant le dessus sur la gêne, des larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux gris pour s'échouer le long de ses joues. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle sauta dans les bras de Rukia qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Les deux amies s'étreignirent longuement avant de se séparer :

 **« Kuchiki-san, comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-** **Je vais bien Inoue-san, mais plus important, comment toi tu vas ?** Répondit la brunette en saisissant de ses paumes de mains ses épaules et le rouge réapparut immédiatement sur les pommettes de l'orpheline.

 **-** **Je vais bien Kuchiki-san** **et** **j'ai énormément de choses à te raconter. »**

Inoue venait de lui avouer cela sur le ton de la confidence et en un murmure, le regard tourné vers Ichigo et les joues toujours aussi rouges à cause des nombreuses émotions qui l'avaient traversée durant ses dernières minutes. La Shinigami aux iris violettes voulait bien la croire, après tout, elle avait deux ans de retard dans sa vie.

 **«** **Renji** **-kun !** S'exclama une nouvelle fois la beauté auburn en se tournant vers le tatoué avant de le prendre dans ses bras. **Comment vas-tu ? »**

Rukia ne pouvait que regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant elle qu'avec étonnement. Que se passait-il ? Dans ses souvenirs, Inoue et Renji n'avaient jamais été très proches, certes ils s'entendaient bien, mais n'étaient pas assez proches pour se prendre dans les bras avec autant d'enthousiasme et de naturel. Par ailleurs, Inoue venait de l'appeler par son prénom et non son nom de famille, ce qu'elle ne faisait ni avec Shado, ni avec Ishida. La noble lança un regard en direction de Ichigo pour voir sa réaction et lui aussi semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas au courant du rapprochement entre eux. Peut-être Sado ? Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, cependant, rien sur son visage ne montrait une quelconque surprise, il restait impassible, à croire qu'il était au courant ou qu'il s'en contre fichait. Au contraire d'elle.

 **« Bien et toi, petite femme verte ? »**

La question de Renji raisonna dans les oreilles de Rukia. Il lui avait même donné un surnom ? Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il lui en ait un jour donné un. Par ailleurs, un magnifique sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches trônait sur son visage, faisant bouillonner la vice-capitaine de la treizième division. Après tout, elle n'avait que rarement le droit à ce genre de sourire de la part de son ami d'enfance. Le coup de grâce fut asséné lorsque le Shinigami aux cheveux écarlates attrapa Inoue par la taille pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs et que l'humaine ne put que rire sincèrement. Avait-elle loupé un épisode ?

 **« À** **toi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chose à raconter,** **Renji** **-kun. »**

Finalement, ce fut cette réplique de son amie qui eut le don d'achever la petite sœur de Byakuya. Sans parler du fait que Renji venait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en un geste empli de tendresse. Elle sentait un angoissant sentiment de jalousie prendre possession d'elle toute entière. Elle était amoureuse du tatoué et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir jalouse en voyant comment les deux amis se comportaient. Que se passait-il entre les deux à la fin ? Rukia savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Inoue. Cette dernière était quelqu'un de profondément sincère et si elle était avec Ichigo, cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait du fond du cœur. Si la belle avait eu le moindre doute sur ses sentiments, jamais elle ne se serait engagée avec l'orangé, de cela, elle en était totalement certaine. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse et en colère ? La petite noble s'en voulait énormément de réagir de cette manière, malheureusement, les sentiments étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Autrement, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps en ce qui concernait son amour pour le vice-capitaine de son frère adoptif. La brunette secoua fortement la tête de gauche à droite pour ne plus penser à ce problème.

 **« On y va ? Nous avons encore Ishida à aller chercher. »**

L'intervention de Shado, de sa voix grave et calme eut l'effet escompté sur la petite bande qui régit de manière efficace et qui décida de prendre la route. Comme l'avait déjà dit Rukia, le métissé n'était pas genre à s'exclamer comme Ichigo, Renji ou encore Ishida. Cependant, lorsqu'il parlait, il n'avait même pas besoin de hausser la voix, car tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement. Les garçons partirent les premiers et les deux seules filles du groupe les suivirent, quelques pas derrière eux pour garder un semblant d'intimité. La Shinigami détailla son amie sans aucune gêne, voulant voir à quel point elle avait évolué ses deux dernières années. En réalité, le changement n'était pas si flagrant, Inoue était toujours aussi douce et toujours aussi pétillante. Même physiquement, elle possédait toujours ses longs et épais cheveux auburn qui lui arrivait légèrement en dessous de la poitrine et ses magnifiques barrettes bleues retenaient toujours ses deux mèches de devant. Par ailleurs, elle était très couverte à cause du froid hivernale qui s'était abattu sur la ville, donc il était difficile de dire si la guérisseuse avait pris de la poitrine ou autre. C'était égoïste, mais il était rassurant de voir qu'au moins une personne n'avait pas changé en deux ans.

 **«** **Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Kuchiki-san, tu nous as manqué et à tous, on se demandait quand** **Renji** **-kun et toi pourriez à nouveau nous rendre visite** , déclara soudainement l'orpheline après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence.

 **-** **Et bien, nous voilà !** Répondit Rukia, sur un ton à la fois heureux et gêné. **Il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail à la Soul Society, néanmoins, le capitaine commandant nous a laissé notre journée à Renji et moi. Je pense qu'il sait à quel point nous aimons vous rendre visite** , avoua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, pour encrer dans sa mémoire le paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux, sachant qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

 **-Vous êtes certains que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ? Après tout, nous avons nous aussi participé à cette guerre, il serait normal que nous vous aidions** , proposa sincèrement Inoue en souriant et la jeune femme aux iris violettes eut l'impression de se revoir une poignée de minutes auparavant dans la maison des Kurosaki.

 **-Je vais te répondre la même chose que j'ai dit plus tôt à Ichigo. Tout va bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir nous aider sur ce coup-là, c'est notre monde, notre responsabilité. Profitez du fait que vous soyez en vie, avant que cela soit trop tard.**

 **-** **Si tu insistes Kuchiki-san. »**

La généreuse Inoue semblait s'avouer vaincue puisqu'elle baissa légèrement la tête, comme abattue. Inquiète de l'avoir blessée, Rukia s'apprêta à la rassurer lorsque l'humaine établit à nouveau un contact visuel et lui offrit un nouveau fin sourire. Dans ses pupilles noisettes, la brunette pouvait voir que l'orpheline comprenait son point de vue, elle ne le partageait peut-être pas, mais elle était prête à le respecter et la noble appréciait cela. Le parallèle entre le couple frappa à nouveau capitaine de la treizième division, Ichigo lui aussi s'était avoué vaincu, même si cela lui déplaisait. Ces deux-là s'étaient définitivement bien trouvés, malgré le fait qu'ils soient, au premier abord, les parfaits opposés.

 **«** **Vous avez commencé à remplacer ceux qui ont perdu la vie durant la dernière guerre ?** Questionna à nouveau Inoue et la plus vieille pouvait voir dans son regard toute la tristesse que cette guerre lui faisait encore ressentir.

 **-** **Oui et non. Nous formons surtout pour le moment, les apprentis Shinigamis s'occupent de la reconstruction tout en apprenant les ficelles de leur, peut-être, futur rôle dans la Soul Society. Les forces déjà présentes et encore vivantes sont celles qui effectue** **nt** **encore des missions sur Terre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne plus purifier les âmes et les Hollows. Les capitaines dirigent les reconstructions tout en continuant de remplir et lire les rapports, les vice-capitaines eux aident les capitaines tout en allant sur Terre. C'est assez éprouvant en réalité. »**

La déclaration de Rukia se termina par un lourd soupir qu'elle laissa échapper de ses petites lèvres. En parler aussi ouvertement lui faisait comprendre à quel point les deux dernières années avaient été compliquées pour elle, mais aussi pour tous les autres Shinigmais. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, ils devaient reconstruire la Soul Society, tout en protégeant le monde des humains et ceci avec la moitié des effectifs en moins. C'était un travail titanesque qu'ils avaient accomplis jusqu'à présent et malheureusement ce travail allait se poursuivre pendant quelques années encore. L'experte en Kido put voir que le visage de Inoue s'était empli de tristesse, la belle la prit dans ses bras et immédiatement, la plus vieille sentit ses membres se détendre et une énergie nouvelle parcourir son corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir ses paupières pour savoir qu'un léger halo orangé recouvrait tout son corps. Inoue s'était entraînée durant ces deux dernières années, en effet, Rukia ne l'avait même pas entendu réciter son incantation pour déployer son pouvoir. La jeune femme, une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint la Soul Society, serait sans aucun doute une experte en Kide. Elle souffla un merci une fois qu'elles se séparèrent, elle se sentait mieux à présent et cela semblait ravir l'orpheline.

 **« Le capitaine Ukitake a-t-il été remplacé ?** Demanda-t-elle à nouveau une fois qu'elles eurent repris leur marche et rattrapé leur retard sur les garçons.

 **-Pas pour le moment non. J'ai le rôle de vice-capitaine et de capitaine, heureusement j'ai le troisième et le quatrième siège pour m'épauler.**

 **-** **Troisième et quatrième sièges ?** Questionna la princesse en fronçant les sourcils et l'originaire de Rukongai comprit qu'elle avait perdu son amie. La bande avait beau avoir sauvé la Soul Society, elle n'en connaissait, au final, pas tout son fonctionnement.

 **-Je te raconterai cela une autre fois. Assez parlé de la Soul Society. Ichigo et toi, hein ?**

 **-** **Je, oui** , acquiesça la jeune femme en se tortillant les doigts et en rougissant fortement.

 **-Depuis combien de temps maintenant ?**

 **-** **Un peu plus d'un an, nous les avons fêter il y a deux mois** , répondit à nouveau Inoue, toujours aussi gênée et Rukia trouvait son comportement adorable.

 **-** **Toutes mes félicitations, vous semblez tous les deux incroyablement heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. »**

Les félicitations de la sœur adoptive de Byakuya étaient emplies de sincérité, elle était réellement heureuse pour ses amis, même si elle n'avait rien vu venir. Par ailleurs, à défaut de ne pas avoir pu construire quelque chose avec Renji durant ces deux dernières années, même malgré ses nombreux efforts. Eux, avaient pu créer quelque chose ensemble, même s'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur histoire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, avait-elle réellement envie de créer quelque chose avec Renji ? Ils étaient amis d'enfance, ils avaient partagé tellement de chose, ils étaient enfin redevenus proches après des années d'éloignement et- elle s'éloignait. En reposant ses yeux violets sur son amie, elle remarqua que Inoue la regardait avec surprise, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était incroyable, voire même inapproprié. Ce n'était plus ce que les humains se disaient lorsqu'ils venaient de trouver leur moitié ?

 **« Il y a un problème Inoue ?**

 **-** **Je, non, enfin, je pensais pas que tu serais aussi contente pour Ichi et moi** , confessa la beauté auburn en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

 **-** **Pourquoi je ne serais pas heureuse pour vous**? Demanda à nouveau Rukia, toujours autant perdue par le comportement de son amie et elle devait avouer que cette dernière ne l'aidait pas.

 **-** **Et bien, je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Ichi en réalité** , souffla à nouveau la jeune femme, ses joues prenant une teinte cramoisie et la seule réaction de la brunette fut de rire.

 **-** **Attends, Ichigo et moi ?** Rétorqua la noble, en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer sa crise de rires. **Tu rigoles j'espère ?** Continua-t-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses beaux yeux, malheureusement, l'orpheline ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sérieuse. **Mince, Inoue, je ne pensais pas. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Ichigo et moi, je ne le considère que comme un ami, comme mon meilleur ami et peut-être même comme un frère, mais rien de plus. Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir en nous voyant tous les deux, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir cela,** **même si c'était inconsciemment.**

 **-** **C'est moi qui doit m'excuser Kuchiki-san. J'aurais dû t'en parler pour éclaircir la situation dès le début pour ne pas me faire de fausses idées. Enfin, tout cela, c'est du passé maintenant. »**

Inoue semblait à présent totalement rassurée et à l'aise, elle avait même prononcé sa dernière phrase avec un réel et sincère entrain. Rukia sourit légèrement : tout allait pour le mieux. Elles continuèrent de parler et la Shinigami apprit que la jeune femme faisait elle aussi des études de médecine. Elle se destinait à devenir infirmière et pourquoi pas travailler pour Ichigo lorsque ce dernier reprendrait l'affaire familiale. La belle semblait très investie dans sa relation avec le roux, pour autant, elle gardait une certaine distance lorsque cela concernait leur futur à tous les deux. La petite sœur de Byakuya savait qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans Ichigo, cependant, elle ne se hâtait pas et ne semblait pas vouloir tout mélanger. Elle avait raison, les deux étaient encore jeunes et ils avaient encore la vie devant eux des milliers de choses allaient se produire dans les années à venir. Rukia était particulièrement fière ce que qu'étaient devenus ses amis et elle espérait qu'ils poursuivraient tous le chemin qu'ils traçaient, doucement, mais sûrement.

La petite bande finit par s'arrêter devant la maison de la famille Ishida et Shado intervint, les prévenants que leur ami n'était peut-être pas chez lui. Selon le métissé, il ne revenait pas souvent à Karakura pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Même si les dieux de la mort n'étaient pas spécialement proches de Ishida, ils ne pouvaient nier le fait qu'ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et pouvoir le revoir après deux ans serait un réel plaisir. Heureusement pour eux, un jeune homme habillé de la tête aux pieds de blanc sortit de la maison, un air toujours aussi grave encré sur son visage. Il remonta ses lunettes du bout de l'index avant de s'avancer vers eux. Il ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude, mais Rukia pouvait déceler dans son regard une petite étincelle. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et bientôt, ils se remirent tous en marche, dans le but de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, l'heure de déjeuner arrivant à grand pas.

 **«** **Et toi, Kuchiki-** **san** **?** Demanda Inoue en lui prenant doucement le bras pour la tirer à l'écart.

- **Hm ?** Répondit la noble, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir avec sa question.

 **-** **Ne joue pas les innocentes, tu vois très bien de qui je parle** , renchérit l'humaine, les sourcils froncés et elle semblait presque menaçante. **Voyons, Kuchiki-** **san** , continua-t-elle, s'acharnant, alors qu'elle lançait un regard en direction des garçons. Pouvait-elle parlé de son ami d'enfance ? Cette idée terrifia Rukia.

 **-** **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** , finit par déclarer la brunette en évitant le regard de son amie.

 **-** **J'avais raison !** S'exclama brutalement la princesse en faisant de grands gestes et la Shinigami posa immédiatement sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'alerter les garçons.

 **-** **Tais-toi Inoue** , ordonna sèchement la sœur adoptive de Byakuya et peut-être un peu trop, puisque le ton qu'elle avait employé sembla avoir refroidi la plus jeune. **Désolée Inoue** , s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement, en lâchant la beauté auburn. **Je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque, c'est juste que, c'est compliqué** , développa-t-elle en baissant la tête et en accélérant inconsciemment le pas.

 **-** **Tu peux te confier à moi si tu le souhaites Kuchiki-san. »**

Cette réplique fut la seule de l'orpheline et en plus d'être douce, elle était offerte avec un sourire sincère et compréhensif. C'était décidément une personne en or, peut-être même trop pour ce monde. Bien évidement, Rukia avait envie de se confier à son amie, elle était peut-être la mieux placer pour comprendre ses sentiments et sa situation. Elle aussi était tombée amoureuse d'un aveugle et elle aussi avait dû attendre avant que ce dernier ne comprenne tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Cependant, ce n'était pas facile pour la jeune femme aux pupilles violettes. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments et de sa douleur à personne, même pas à Rangiku-san lors d'une soirée bien trop arrosée et Dieu seul sait à quel point la rousse avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle avait une totale confiance en Inoue, malheureusement, elle n'était pas comme elle et parler de ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas chose aisée pour elle. Elle poussa un léger soupir, avant de regarder à nouveau son amie. Rukia devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas prête à lui en parler, à en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas. Comme seule réponse, elle lui sourit d'une manière assez bancale et se rapprocha des garçons pour entamer une nouvelle conversation et ainsi montrer à la guérisseuse que la leur venait de se terminer.

 **« Ichi, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Non Hime, je ne peux pas** , refusa Ichigo en poussa un soupir, désespéré.

 **-S'il te plaît** **Ichigo** **, cela ne te coûte rien et c'est pour passer du temps avec nos amis** , argumenta la princesse, elle aussi affligée par la situation.

 **-Hors de question que je monte sur ses trucs, non** **Orih** **ime !** Répondit l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki et il semblait catégorique, l'utilisation du prénom de la jeune femme à la place de son surnom en était la preuve.

 **-** **Même pas pour** **moi** **Ichi ?** Supplia-t-elle de ses grands yeux gris et Rukia se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas craquer devant cette moue.

 **-** **Ma réponse est toujours non, désolé Hime** , soutint le Shinigami remplaçant en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement non, il n'avait pas cédé.

 **-** **Qui a choisi la patinoire Rukia déjà ? Que je le tue maintenant** , chuchota Renji à son oreille et elle sentait au son de sa voix qu'il était à la fois agacé et terrifié.

 **-Inoue a su s'imposer apparemment. »**

La réponse de la noble fut accompagnée d'un léger gloussement en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant traditionnel (et la brunette avait presque pu sentir les poches de Ichigo s'alléger après être passé à la caisse), les amis avaient débattu sur ce qu'il comptait faire de leur après-midi. Certains avaient évoqué un cinéma, une simple promenade ou encore une après-midi jeux vidéos chez Inoue, puisque c'était la seule qui n'avait pas sa famille chez elle. Cependant, aucune des propositions n'avaient su faire l'unanimité et la belle aux longs cheveux auburn avait su s'imposer à la vue de la patinoire ouverte qui avait été installée dans le centre de Karakura. L'orpheline n'avait pas lâché le morceau une seule seconde et avait défendu ses idées jusqu'au bout. Rukia n'avait que très rarement été témoin du fort caractère de son amie et la scène l'avait étonné et fait rire. C'était donc à cause ou peut-être grâce à Inoue que la petite bande se trouvait devant la patinoire, à attendre leur tour pour payer et avoir leurs patins.

 **«** **Ichigo, il est hors de question que tu me payes l'entrée** , protesta l'humaine aux yeux gris envoûtants, les sourcils froncés et elle semblait presque en colère.

 **-** **Hime, c'est rien, vraiment** , tenta-t-il de la convaincre en lui offrant un léger sourire, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionné puisque le visage de la guérisseuse était toujours aussi fermé.

 **-** **Non, hors de question, si tu voulais me la payer, tu n'avais qu'à venir patiner avec nous tous. »**

Au ton que venait d'employer la jeune femme, tout le monde venait de comprendre que sa décision était prise et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait la changer. Elle sortit son propre argent et offrit un magnifique sourire au caissier, qui semblait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Au contraire de Ichigo qui était vexé ou Rukia qui était amusé de cette petite dispute de couple. Inoue avait réellement un fort caractère et si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait été étonnée de son comportement. Finalement, toute la petite bande finit par payer et avoir accès à leurs patins. S'asseyant sur un banc mit à la disposition, ils quittèrent leurs chaussures, enfilèrent les nouvelles et se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la glace. L'orangé, étant le seul à ne pas patiner, se dirigea vers les gradins, pour une fois, tout aurait pu se passer dans le calme, mais c'était sans compter sur Renji, décidé à embêter le Shinigami remplaçant.

 **«** **Franchement Ichigo, tu trouves pas que tu fais un peu ta poule mouillée ? C'est rien du tout patiner. »**

Le ton que son ami d'enfance venait d'utiliser était neutre et presque détaché, cependant, le sourire mesquin qui se formait sur ses lèvres prouvait qu'il avait mesurer le poids de ses mots. La petite sœur de Byakya eut envie de rire à l'entente de son dernier propos, comment pouvait-il oser dire que c'était facile alors qu'il n'en avait jamais fait ? Malheureusement, le principal concerné, lui, ne rigolait pas du tout. En effet, Le visage de l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki s'était fermé et tout le monde pouvait lire sur son visage toute la colère qui montait en lui. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que Ichigo craque, néanmoins, quelle serait sa réaction ?

 **«** **Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi faible. Et puis, ne t'étonne pas si Orihime se fait accoster, on ne laisse pas une aussi jolie fille patiner toute seule** , poursuivit le tatoué sur ce ton toujours aussi détaché et en voyant la tête du frère de Yuzu et Karin, Rukia sut qu'il venait de craquer.

 **-** **Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vais patiner moi aussi, attendez-moi ici et seulement ici** , explosa-t-il en se levant du banc et en courant presque jusqu'à l'accueil. Inoue et Renji se tapèrent dans les mains, comme si leur plan venait de fonctionner.

 **-** **C'était bas d'utiliser Inoue-san pour le faire venir sur la glace Abarai** , commenta Ishida en remontant ses lunettes, même si un léger sourire aux lèvres montrait son amusement.

 **-Non justement Ishida-kun, c'était très intelligent, Renji-kun savait que c'était le seul moyen de faire craquer Ichi. »**

La belle sourit de toutes ses dents et lança un regard complice à Renji. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être plus l'adolescente innocente qu'elle connaissait il y a deux ans. Elle était à présent une jeune femme qui savait utiliser les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins. Inoue cachait réellement bien son jeu.

Rapidement, Ichigo apparut à nouveau dans leur champs de vision, les pieds dans des patins. Même si son visage montrait une forte détermination, il était facile de voir que ses jambes tremblaient et que venir jusqu'à eu relevait d'un effort surhumain. Cela promettait une fois sur la glace. Ishida partit le premier et comme d'habitude, il excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, Rukia avait l'impression d'être devant un patineur professionnel, il patinait à l'endroit, à l'envers et n'hésitait pas effectuer des petits sauts ou pirouettes. Encore une fois, il était définitivement d'un autre niveau. Shado fut le deuxième, il était beaucoup moins assuré que le Quincy cependant, il se débrouillait très bien. La vice-capitaine de la treizième division se lança à son tour. La sensation était agréable, comme la dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait sur Terre. En effet, elle avait déjà patiné avec ses amis lors d'une de ses visites, Renji n'était pas avec elle et c'était Inoue qui l'avait encadrée pour lui apprendre les bases. Elle n'était pas une championne comme Ishida, elle se débrouillait peut-être pas aussi bien que Shado, néanmoins, cela restait convenable. Ils avaient de la chance, la piste était presque vide et donc ils pouvaient pleinement en profiter. Inoue et Ichigo partirent en même temps, bras dessus, bras dessous. L'orangé n'était pas du tout assuré et cela rappela à Rukia le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait patiné, il avait aussi refusé de monter sur la glace. Ses jambes tremblotaient et elle avait l'impression de regarder un poulain qui se levait pour la première fois de sa vie et qui tentait de trouver l'équilibre sur ses quatre pattes. La noble comprenait enfin pourquoi il refusait aussi ardemment de patiner.

Malgré tout, le plus drôle devait être Renji. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ce dernier rigolait beaucoup moins maintenant qu'il était sur la glace. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à avancer et il se retrouvait à l'entrée de la patinoire, sans être capable de faire le moindre mouvement pour bouger. Une partie de la jeune femme voulait l'aider, ne souhaitant pas laisser celui qu'elle aimait dans la détresse, pour autant, une autre partie voulait encore se délecter un peu plus longtemps du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Par ailleurs, cela lui apprendrati à se moquer alors qu'il n'était pas mieux. En haussant les épaules, Rukia décida qu'elle continuerait son petit bout de chemin tout en observant du coin de l'œil son ami d'enfance.

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir derrière elle. La brunette se retourna et remarqua que Inoue arrivait dans sa direction, sans Ichigo à son bras. L'avait-elle perdue ? La jeune femme patinait avec une facilité déconcertante et pour une fois, elle n'était pas maladroite. C'était certainement une des premières fois qu'elle l'a voyait aussi confiante dans quelque chose. Elle arriva rapidement à ses côtés, la vice capitaine de la treizième division ayant ralenti pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'humaine avait les joues rouges à cause du froid et de l'effort, néanmoins, cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Parfois, il arrivait à la petite sœur de Byakuya qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

 **«** **Ne me dis pas que tu as abandonné le pauvre Ichigo à son sort** , débuta la plus vieille, un fin sourire aux lèvres et sa réplique fit glousser Inoue.

 **-** **Tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable Kuchiki-san, il a simplement voulu prendre une pause, je reviens le chercher dans quelques minutes** , expliqua l'étudiante en médecine, tout en jetant un regard en direction des gradins et Rukia n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle vérifiait l'état de son petit-ami. **J'en profite pour continuer la conversation qu'on avait débuté toutes les deux avant d'aller manger, si tu es d'accord pour en faire de même bien évidement** , proposa-t-elle toujours avec cette même douceur et les murs de la Shinigami aux iris violettes fondirent comme neige au soleil.

 **-** **Oui** , souffla l'originaire du Rukongai en un lourd soupir, tout en tournant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son amie.

 **-** **Oui quoi ?** Demanda la guérisseuse en un sourire mesquin, se moquait-elle d'elle ?

 **-** **Raaah. Ok, je suis amoureuse de Renji, satisfaite ?** Confessa la plus petite en prenant une moue boudeuse et en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine inexistante.

 **-** **Je suis tellement contente Kuchiki-san !** S'exclama l'orpheline en faisant de grands gestes et en prenant vivement et fortement Rukia dans ses bras, la déséquilibrant, manquant de la faire tomber de peu. **J'en étais certaine, mais maintenant j'ai la confirmation ! Renji-kun s'en doute-il ?** Continua-t-elle en se détachant d'elle et en recommençant à patiner, suivie de près par la brunette.

 **-** **Pas le moindre du monde, j'ai pourtant parfois laissé quelques indices, mais il est aveugle** , soupira l'experte en Kido en jetant un regard à son ami d'enfance qui peinait toujours, s'accrochant aux barrières pour avancer. **Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé** **e** **s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner ton amour pour Ichigo, de peur qu'il soit vain ?**

 **-** **Jamais !** S'écria la belle aux pupilles envoûtantes, horrifiée, une main sur le cœur. **Au grand jamais je n'aurais renoncé aux sentiments que j'avais et que j'ai encore pour Ichi** , poursuivit-elle avec force avant de s'arrêter et de prendre celle qu'elle pensait être sa concurrente par les épaules. **Kuchiki-san, tu dois m'écouter attentivement. Même si Renji-kun ne te renvoie pas tes sentiments, ce dont je doute fortement, s'il te plaît, ne les dénigre pas, chérie-les, l'amour est quelque chose de magnifique, alors prends-en soin et respecte-les** , lui ordonna-t-elle avec ardeur avant de partir vers l'entrée de la patinoire où Ichigo l'attendait.

 **-Mais, Inoue. »**

Sa protestation n'eut aucun effet. La conversation était apparemment terminée. Rukia pesta elle aurait aimé que leur échange dure un peu plus longtemps, que Inoue soit un peu plus précise ou explicite ou- quelque chose qui aurait pu l'éclaircir. Elle était encore plus perdue que quelques minutes auparavant, et elle en arrivait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. La Shinigami poussa un léger soupir avant de laisser tomber et de continuer à patiner, tentant de trouver des réponses à toutes les questions qui se soulevaient dans sa tête.

Soudain, tout lui semblait vain et elle se sentait totalement démoralisée. La noble en venait même à douter si cela avait été une bonne idée de venir sur Terre pour revoir leurs amis. Ses orbes violettes tombèrent sur Renji qui peinait toujours autant, les deux mains sur le rambarde et les yeux fermés à cause de la peur. Un fin sourire empli de douceur traversa son beau et mature visage. Semblant avoir trouvé un regain d'énergie, la vice-capitaine de la treizième division accéléra le rythme et s'approcha de son ami d'enfance tout en restant vigilante, de peur de foncer dans quelqu'un. Son gigai ne craignait rien et elle était déjà morte, au contraire des autres humains sur la patinoire. Le tatoué croisa le regard de la petite sœur de son capitaine, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et continua ce qu'il se tuait à faire depuis son premier pas sur la piste : rien. Sachant qu'elle allait s'attaquer à son ego, Rukia décida de ne pas se manifester et d'attendre le signal de celui qu'elle aimait. Renji n'avançait à rien et il semblait même se battre contre la glace, comme si c'était possible. Plusieurs fois, la brunette eut peur qu'il tombe, tête la première, cependant il restait fortement accroché contre la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait et cela en était presque le cas.

 **«** **Oi, Renji, je pensais que c'était facile le patinage, tu peinerais pas un peu ? »**

La provocation de Ichigo, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa petite-amie ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle put voir les membres du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se contracter et elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort. Son visage concentré s'était fermé à cause de l'agacement et la petite comprit qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour exploser. Décidément, les deux Shinigamis étaient les mêmes : ils étaient tous les deux aussi impulsifs et remplis d'ego, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter le moindre commentaire venant d'un autre homme. Si Byajuya n'était pas aussi intimidant, Renji ne pourrait supporter l'idée de se plier et d'obéir à ses ordres.

 **«** **Oi, Renji, réponds-** **moi ! T** **u as perdu ta langue en même temps que ta technique artistique** **ou quoi** **? »**

Ne semblant pas avoir été assez efficace la première fois, l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki réitéra sa provocation, narguant le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang. Rukia pouvait le voir bouillonner, ses joues ayant pris la même teinte que sa chevelure. Elle se devait de l'apaiser, autrement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer entre les deux téméraires du groupe. Rapidement, elle patina jusqu'à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il allait tomber, tête la première contre la glace. La brunette pensait voir le charmant sourire du vice-capitaine de la sixième division, sourire qu'il avait pour habitude de lui offrir lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de gentil. Malheureusement, elle n'eut droit qu'à un râlement sauvage, digne d'une bête, tandis que Renji s'échappait de son étreinte brusquement, la faisant tomber sur la glace. Jamais son ami d'enfance ne s'était montré aussi violent avec elle et quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine, son souffle se coupa et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait qui la mettait dans cet état. Renji sembla comprendre son erreur et s'empressa de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, Rukia aussi avait sa propre fierté, elle claqua la main du subordonné de son frère et se remit debout toute seule. La noble devait lever la tête pour voir le visage de Renji et elle se savait minuscule à côté de lui, néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas son aplomb et prit la parole :

 **« Je sais que tu es en colère car Ichigo t'a provoqué, mais c'est pas une raison pour me traiter de cette façon. Je voulais simplement te donner un coup de main, mais si tu n'es capable de mettre ta fierté de côté pendant cinq minutes alors je ne peux rien pour toi !** Le sermonna la brunette, sans jamais hausser la voix une seule fois, son ton cassant étant amplement suffisant pour faire comprendre à quel point elle était en colère. **Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me suis embêtée à te venir en aide, débrouille-toi** **tout seul** **!** Conclut-elle en tournant le dos au Shinigami, sauf qu'une main saisit soudainement son poignet, l'arrêtant.

 **-** **Je suis désolé Rukia** , souffla Renji dans son dos et elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était gêné. **Je voulais pas m'en prendre à toi, je, c'est juste que j'étais tellement en colère et je voulais pas que tu aies pitié de moi** , continua-t-il doucement et la jeune femme se retourna dans le but de croiser ses yeux, cependant, il s'obstinait à regarder ses pieds. **Enfin, j'suis désolé** , termina-t-il en la regardant furtivement dans ses magnifiques iris violettes avant de rougir.

 **-Renji. »**

La vice-capitaine de la treizième division était profondément touchée, il était rare que son ami d'enfance mette sa fierté de côté pour présenter des excuses et ouvrir son cœur. Un sourire apparut sur son fin visage et elle força Renji à desserrer son emprise sur son poignet à l'aide de son autre main avant de les entrelacer ensemble. Elle fit comme si elle ne sentait ses propres joues rosir à cause de ce geste et commença à patiner en arrière, pour pouvoir observer l'originaire du Rukongai. Il semblait très surpris de sa réaction et de ce qu'elle lui faisait, rapidement, il reprit un air concentré et s'appliqua à la tâche, tentant de comprendre les mouvements qu'elle exécutait.

 **«** **Tu me fais confiance ?** Questionna soudainement la noble, en s'arrêtant et le jeune homme, ne sachant pas encore contrôler sa vitesse, lui fonça dessus, collant leur torse.

 **-** **P** **lus que ma propre vie** , lui répondit-il avec un sérieux désarmant et sa conviction dérouta le temps d'un instant la plus petite.

 **-Alors accroche-toi et écoute-moi. »**

Rukia agissait naturellement et expliquait au Shinigami à la chevelure couleur sang comment patiner correctement. Cependant, à l'intérieur, la jeune femme était totalement ébranlée. Que voulait-il par « Plus que ma propre vie » ? À ses yeux, la vie était le sacrifice ultime qu'une personne pouvait faire pour une autre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends; il n'y avait donc rien de plus important que la vie. Alors, que pouvait-il lui donner de plus ? La brunette n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire et cela l'agaçait, au grand jamais Renji se montrait énigmatique. D'habitude, il était si maladroit lorsqu'il en venait aux sentiments qu'il s'exprimait sans aucun tact. Elle était tant emprisonnée dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit tomber, perdant subitement l'équilibre, elle se rattrapa de justesse et en conclut qu'il était grand temps qu'elle laisse de côté ce point pour sa propre sécurité.

Ils continuèrent de patiner ensemble pendant de longues minutes encore et la petite sœur de Byakuya voyait que son ami était beaucoup plus à l'aise, la preuve : il patinait à côté d'elle. Par ailleurs, il accélérait de lui-même le rythme, s'amusant à la dépasser et à se tourner pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et rigoler à gorge déployée. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres rêches et il semblait pétiller, voire même briller, il était rare que Renji soit aussi heureux ou le montre et le cœur de Rukia ne pouvait que fondre devant cette vue. Soudainement, il la saisit par les hanches et tourna sur lui-même, la faisant voler dans les airs, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tous les deux rigoler. À cause de toutes leurs responsabilités dans la Soul Society, ils n'avaient plus le temps de rigoler ensemble ou agir comme des enfants. Retrouver ce semblant d'innocence et en plus sur Terre était bien plus qu'agréable. Malheureusement, ce moment fut bien trop fugace au goût de la jeune femme, en effet, bientôt, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division prit de l'avance sur elle, lâchant sans un regard sa main et se dirigea vers Ichigo et Inoue. Les complications n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

 **«** **Oi, Ichigo, tu peinerais pas un peu ?** Le nargua le propriétaire de Zabimaru en se mettant au niveau du couple, avant de patiner à l'envers et de bailler, montrant son ennui.

 **-** **Il est où ton problème ?** Pesta l'humain aux cheveux orange, commençant déjà à s'énerver, malgré la main de Inoue sur son torse en une vaine tentative de l'apaiser.

 **-** **Moi ? Voyons, j'en ai aucun** , gloussa-t-il ironiquement et cette dernière provocation brisa la dernière barrière qui contenait la colère de Ichigo.

 **-** **Faisons donc une course et tu verras que je suis le meilleur de nous deux** , défia l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki en souriant méchamment avant de se séparer en douceur de la belle Inoue et de l'embrasser sans aucune gêne. **C'était mon baiser d'encouragement** , répondit-il en un haussement d'épaules à la question silencieuse d'une soigneuse rouge pivoine.

 **-** **Inoue-san fait des miracles, cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera Kurosaki** , intervint Ishida en remettant correctement ses lunettes de vue sur son nez et en souriant malicieusement. Si lui aussi si mettait… **C'est moi le meilleur ici** , conclut-il en se positionnant à la droite de Renji, près pour le départ.

 **-** **C'est moi le meilleur ici** , proclama Renji avec conviction en se mettant aussi en position pour partir.

 **-** **N'importe quoi, c'est moi** , contra Ichigo en se plaçant entre le Shinigami et le Quincy, les forçant à se pousser et les faisant grogner.

 **-Trois.**

 **-Deux.**

 **-Un. »**

Personne n'eut besoin de dire « partez » car déjà, les trois amis et concurrents s'élançaient sur la piste aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Pour le moment, personne n'était tombé, néanmoins, Rukia savait que cela ne tarderait pas. Elle poussa un soupir en se positionnant à côté de Inoue. Elle adorait ses amis et encore plus l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne pouvait supporter leur ego surdimensionné et leur compétition sans fin. La noble avait l'impression d'assister à un combat de coq. Elle poussa un soupir et un grognement, avant de sourire, ils l'énervaient, cela, elle en était certaine, mais au fond, ces moments lui avaient manqués.

 **«** **Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas ajouter son grain de sel** , annonça une voix grave derrière les deux jeunes femmes du groupe, les faisant sursauter violemment. Ce n'était que Shado.

 **-** **Tu m'as fait peur Shado-kun !** S'exclama l'orpheline, une main sur son cœur et elle venait de retranscrire la pensée de Rukia.

 **-** **Ce n'était pas mon but** , s'excusa-t-il sincèrement et la brunette lui sourit dans le but de le rassurer, il était tellement grand qu'elle eut peur de se faire un torticolis, si seulement elle pouvait prendre quelques centimètres, mais il était trop tard pour elle.

 **-** **Ce n'est rien. Tu as essayé de raisonner Ishida ?** Demanda la plus petite en croisant ses bras contre le peu de poitrine qu'elle possédait.

 **-** **Oui, mais comme les deux autres, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête** , soupira le métis en secouant la tête de gauche à droit, semblant totalement désespéré et l'originaire du Rukongai ne pouvait qu'acquiescer

 **-** **J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se blesser** , souffla Inoue, une main toujours contre sa poitrine, le visage empli d'anxiété. Elle se faisait définitivement bien trop de soucis.

 **-** **C'est pourtant tout ce qu'ils mériteraient, ils se mettent en danger et les autres patineurs** , répondit la vice-capitaine de la treizième division bien plus froidement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

 **-** **Mais-** , protesta Inoue avant de se faire couper par le Shado.

 **-** **Je dois avouer que Kutchiki-san à raison, ils se mettent en danger en allant aussi vite, mais le pire c'est qu'ils mettent en danger les autres personnes qui profitent tranquillement de la patinoire** **au vue de leur niveau** **et cela, ce n'est** **pas** **acceptable. »**

L'intervention du grand gaillard qu'était Shado appuya l'avis de Rukia pour son plus grand plaisir et la pauvre Inoue ne put que hocher la tête, n'osant pas le contredire. Sans effectuer le moindre mouvement ou prononcer le moindre mot, les trois amis regardèrent attentivement les trois autres de la bande se courser, jusqu'à ce que le moment prédit par la petite sœur de Byakuya se produisit. En effet, Ishida ouvrait le bal, Ichigo était le deuxième et Renji fermait la marche. Le tatoué rattrapait sensiblement l'humain et en voyant cela, l'orangé avait donné un violent coup de bras en arrière, pensant ainsi stopper son adversaire. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait perdu l'équilibre et il était lamentablement tombé, les fesses en premier. Le Shinigami à la chevelure couleur sang n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter et il avait cogné ses tibias contre son dos, avant de tomber, tête la première contre la glace. Ishida aurait pu s'en sortir, s'il n'avait pas été interpellé par le boucan qu'ils avaient causé et ne s'était pas retourné, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Il avait tout d'abord rigolé d'eux, avant de se prendre la barrière de la patinoire contre son ventre et de faire un soleil à l'image de Renji, s'écroulant contre les estrades.

Sous le choc, aucun des spectateurs n'osèrent réagir, Rukia avait même commencé à rigoler, à la fois moqueuse et nerveuse. Cependant, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'aucun des trois imbéciles ne semblaient se relever, une vague de peur la traversa et s'ils s'étaient vraiment fait mal ? Son temps de réaction fut bien lent et lorsqu'elle exécuta son premier mouvement, Inoue se trouvait déjà aux côtés de Ichigo, son index et son majeur de ses deux mains contre ses barrettes bleutées, prête à utiliser son bouclier. La brunette patina rapidement jusqu'à son ami d'enfance, le cœur battant, la main sur son Mod Soul, prête à sortir de son gigai s'il le fallait. La plus petite savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une chute pareil, contrairement à Ichigo ou Ishida, pour autant, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sans grande délicatesse, elle saisit les deux bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et le souleva légèrement en un mouvement sec dans le but de voir son visage. Ce dernier était couvert de sang et elle était certaine que son nez était cassé. Dans le but de confirmer son idée, elle passa ses mains contre ses joues, bougeant son visage à sa guise dans le but de voir l'arrête de son nez sous toutes les coutures. Sans réfléchir, Rukia entoura son nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index et le remit en place brusquement et se sentit soulager qu'une fois qu'elle eut entendu un « crac » bien distinct. Toujours avec le même empressement, la noble colla Renji contre elle, se moquant bien du fait qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

 **«** **Rukia** , appela une première fois le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, sauf que l'interpeller ne l'entendit pas. **Rukia, tu m'étouffes** , réitéra-t-il une deuxième fois, la voix toujours aussi faible et enrouée, malheureusement, sa constatation n'atteignit pas la jeune femme. **Rukia, sérieux, tu m'étouffes** , s'exclama-t-il plus fortement et cette fois-ci, la brunette l'entendit et le lâcha brusquement, le faisant tomber brutalement sur le dos.

 **-** **Renji, tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant à nouveau maladroitement la tête recouverte de cheveux rouges entre ses mains.

 **-** **Je pense que j'ai perdu connaissance quelques instants** , répondit le Shinigami en passant une main sur son nez, grimaçant à cause de la douleur et fronçant les sourcils à la vue du sang. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon nez ? Il me fait un mal de chien** , se plaignit-il doucement et l'originaire du Rukongai n'avait qu'une envie : le frapper à nouveau.

 **-** **Vous êtes tous tombés comme des imbéciles, tu avais le nez de déplacé, je l'ai remis en place, évite de me refaire une peur pareille, d'accord ?** Le sermonna Rukia, les sourcils froncés, le cœur balançant entre la colère et le soulagement.

 **-** **Tu pourrais presque être mignonne avec cet air inquiet sur le visage** , commenta Renji, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et la plus petite ne put que rougir.

 **-** **Imbécile** , pesta-t-elle en détournant le regard et en se relevant avec précipitation. **Demande donc à Inoue de regarder ton état. »**

Sans un mot de plus, la noble se releva et patina jusqu'à Ishida qui avait été aidé par Shado. Le Quincy semblait bien se porter et finalement, c'était Renji qui avait été le plus blessé dans l'histoire. Dans un sens, Rukia en était satisfaite, après tout, c'était à cause de lui que toute cette histoire avait commencé. En un simple regard, les six amis conclurent que la sortie à la patinoire était terminée pour eux et qu'il était temps de trouver autre chose de plus calme pour la fin de l'après-midi. Ishida, Shado et Rukia étant les plus près des gradins s'assirent les premiers et commencèrent à enlever leurs patins dans le silence. Le métis avait bien tenté de proposer son aide pour ramener le tatoué en toute sécurité, cependant, la Shinigami aux iris violettes s'y était fortement opposée il se devait d'amuser ses bêtises. Finalement, le reste du groupe les rejoignit et dans un silence quelque peu pesant, ils continuèrent de défaire leurs patins. Il ne fallut qu'un regard pour que la petite sœur de Byakuya constate que Renji rencontrait quelques problèmes avec ses propres patins. Elle se retint de rire de lui en posant sa main contre sa bouche, trouvant qu'elle s'était déjà bien assez moqué de lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son ami d'enfance était d'un profond ridicule.

Malheureusement pour elle, Renji dut l'entendre pouffer, car il se tourna brusquement vers elle et la regarda avec désapprobation, sauf que son visage couvert de sang à présent sec ne faisait qu'augmenter son fou rire. Dans un dernier espoir pour garder son calme, elle tenta de sourire le plus innocemment possible, sachant que le tatoué ne lui ferait aucun reproche après l'avoir vu. À ce jour, c'était le seul moyen que la brunette aux cheveux courts avait trouvé pour amadouer celui qu'elle aimait et c'était un art qu'elle avait appris à perfectionner durant ces deux dernières années. En réponse, les sourcils du subordonné du chef du clan des Kuchiki revinrent à la normal et son regard se fit plus doux. Encore une fois, cela avait fonctionné.

Rukia observa son ami d'enfance avec attention : ce dernier s'était remis à la tâche et tentait d'enlever, tant bien que mal ses patins. Son visage était fermé, montrant toute sa concentration, il pestait et grognait, n'y arrivant pas, même lorsqu'il semblait user de toute la force qu'il avait à sa disposition. Soudain, ses cheveux éternellement attachés en une longue queue de cheval et retenue par un bandeau noir ou blanc, tombèrent le long de son visage, le cachant de la vue de la vice-capitaine de la treizième division. Hypnotisée par cette vague rouge, elle tendit sa main droite vers sa chevelure et hésita, le temps d'un instant à les effleurer du bout des doigts. Pouvait-elle ? Doucement, elle les toucha avant de passer des mèches derrière l'oreille de Renji, lui dégageant ainsi le visage. Le Shinigami se retourna et la regarda avec surprise puis avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'attendrissement. Les yeux violets de la noble fixèrent ceux marron de celui qui faisait battre son cœur avant de tomber sur ses lèvres rêches. C'était mauvais et elle le savait. Rukia ne pouvait pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus et elle en avait pleinement conscience, comment pourrait-il justifier son comportement s'il la rejetait ? Il fallait qu'elle parle.

 **« Et si je te donnais de quoi laver ton visage ? »**

La proposition de la noble fut prononcée d'une voix tremblante à cause de toutes les émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la réponse du blessé et, en simple chaussettes, elle se dirigea vers Inoue, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Cette dernière lui en donna un avec le sourire et Rukia l'humidifia grâce à la neige qui se trouvait tout autour de la patinoire. En silence, elle revint vers son ami d'enfance et entreprit de nettoyer son visage avec une grande délicatesse, ne souhaitant pas lui faire le moindre mal. Concentrée et les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle entama sa labeur, sans sentir le regard fiévreux du jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate sur elle. La brunette termina son travail rapidement et ne fut satisfaite qu'une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'y avait plus aucun point rouge, aussi petit était-il sur la peau de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle rangea le mouchoir usagé dans sa poche avant de jeans et après un léger « merci » de la part de Renji, elle remit ses chaussures de ville tandis que lui tentait toujours de retirer les siennes.

 **«** **Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main pour tes patins ?** Demanda-t-elle gentiment, ne supportant plus de le voir se débattre avec en vain.

 **-** **Non, c'est bon. Je vais y arriver** , répondit-il quelque peu froidement et la vice-capitaine de la treizième division supposa qu'il réagissait de cette façon car elle s'en prenait à son ego, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir.

 **-** **Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Inoue** , continua-t-elle tout de même d'un ton détaché, voulant enfin connaître les réponses aux questions qu'elles se posaient depuis quelques heures déjà.

 **-** **De Orihime ?** La reprit-il innocemment en relevant la tête, délaissant le temps de quelques secondes ses chaussures et Rukia fit comme si l'entendre prononcer le prénom de leur amie ne la blessait pas. **On s'est** **beaucoup** **rapproché pendant l'année durant laquelle Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs,** **suite à la bataille contre Aizen.**

 **-** **Tu veux dire que toutes les fois où tu allais sur Terre c'était pour la voir ?** S'étonna la brunette et elle se demandait si elle voulait réellement avoir toutes les réponses, de peur de finir brisée.

 **-** **En partie, oui. Elle voulait devenir plus forte, s'étant sentie inutile face à la menace de Aizen et il en était pareille de mon côté, alors nous sommes tous les deux aller voir Urahara et il nous a tous les deux aidés à devenir plus fort, d'où notre rapprochement** , expliqua le propriétaire de Zabimaru et il réussit à enlever les patins de ses pieds, immédiatement un sourire victorieux prit place sur ses lèvres.

 **-** **Je suis vraiment contente qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, Ichigo et elle** , renchérit la noble, en regardant le ciel gris de Karakura, maintenant qu'elle avait eu quelques informations, elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

 **-** **Et moi dont, depuis le temps que Orihime attendait cela, elle se languissait d'amour pour l'orange depuis des années maintenant, heureusement que l'aveugle à ouvert les yeux** , commenta-t-il en gloussant légèrement et la brunette se retint d'en faire de même lui aussi n'était qu'un aveugle.

 **-** **Et si on allait pas manger quelque chose ? Je suis prête à parier que cette course t'a ouvert l'appétit** , déclara Rukia en lui souriant doucement et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'estomac de son ami d'enfance gronde bruyamment.

 **-** **M'en parle pas** , renchérit Renji en posant ses deux mains contre son ventre avant de mettre ses chaussures et de se lever. **Ichigo, j'ai faim ! »**

La plus petite avait volontairement changé de sujet, jugeant qu'elle avait eu suffisamment de réponses. Elle n'avait pas tout eu, néanmoins, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était largement satisfaisant. Renji n'était pas amoureux de Inoue, à ses yeux, ils n'étaient que de simples amis qui avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble puisqu'ils avaient, à l'époque, le même but. Un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents se dessina sur son visage. Elle savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait elle ou quoique ce soit, pour autant, la seule femme dont il semblait être le plus proche, excepté elle, n'était qu'une amie. La princesse avait raison, elle avait encore toutes les raisons pour s'accrocher et choyer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Renji. Rukia était tant perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle remarqua, une fois revenue à la réalité, que ses amis se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie de la patinoire, les mains libres sans leurs patins. Elle était en retard !

L'heure de la séparation avait sonné. Renji venait d'ouvrir le Senkaimon et la noble le détestait pour cela. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle venait de passer un si bon moment avec ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse de bénéficier de cette journée, néanmoins, elle trouvait cela injuste de ne pas pouvoir plus en profiter. Ils avaient laissé leur gigai à Urahara quelques minutes auparavant. Être en tenu de Shinigami rappelait à Rukia toute la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules et qu'elle avait pu oublier le temps d'une courte journée. Inoue, éclat en sanglots avant de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, tentant de trouver le moindre réconfort, le regard violet de la brune tomba sur son insigne et elle se sentit être déchirée entre son devoir et son cœur. Elle chercha Ichigo et il comprit instantanément son message, doucement, il s'approcha de sa petite-amie et la tira en arrière, dans ses propres bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps. Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, Rukia se retourna, pour cacher aux yeux de ses amis les larmes qui commençaient à se former. Elle allait pleurer, elle le savait, il fallait simplement qu'elle se retienne quelques minutes de plus.

Doucement, une main entra timidement en contact avec la sienne avant de se fondre dedans, entrelaçant leurs doigts. La vice-capitaine de la treizième division tourna la tête vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Renji avait les joues légèrement rougies, malgré tout, il la regardait dans les yeux et semblait vouloir lui communiquer tout son courage et sa sympathie. À sa plus grande surprise, elle vit une nouvelle flamme prendre vie dans les pupilles marron de son ami d'enfance. Rêvait-elle ? C'était exactement la même émotion qu'elle avait pu admirer chez Inoue ou encore chez Ichigo. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée convenablement, mais son cœur, lui, semblait avoir compris et battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine en guise de réponse.

La brunette nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle se devait de remercier Inoue pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pour ce qu'elle avait glissé dans l'oreille de Renji, durant leur goûter. Puis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle entra, sereine dans le Senkaimon. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir pour construire quoi que ce soit de durable, pour autant, chacun venait d'accepter ses propres sentiments et peut-être même celui de l'autre c'était un très bon début.


End file.
